Transformers Prime: New Beginnings
by starscreamxmegs
Summary: This is my story from Deviantart, TFP New Beginnings. I'm uploading it here because my account is down. I'm Starscreamxmegs here and on DA. This is the same great story of my fanfiction of TFP, so please read. Shiroyuki is a ninja from Konoha who was kidnapped to America when she was small. Now that she's in high school, she meets the Autobots! The story is way better, please re
1. Prologue

**Hi there! I'm Starscreamxmegs! I have an account on Deviantart and its the same name. Unfortunately, my account on there is down and I can't upload anything. I'm really sad... :(**

**But I'll be uploading my stories on here so you guys can read them! :) So please enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction that combines many universes together into one. I don't own Naruto, TFP, TF, SA, Keroro Gunso, Sengoku Basara, Inuyasha, Kuroshitsuji... and some other stuff in later chapters. I don't own anything, I'm not that rich.  
**

**This is going to have many chapters, so don't turn your back on me please!**

**This story does have some mature stuff, like blood here and there. There isn't sex in here and there is some swearing in later chapters, I'm letting you know.  
**

**KK, now please read! :)  
**

Prologue { Shiroyuki }

The flaring rouge eyes burn straight the blackness, creating an eerie glow. I stand in the swirling tornado, fear digging painfully into my very depths as I held no control to escape its gaze. I have no choice but to stare back. I am not in control of this world.

Flashbacks of my past come back to haunt me as I look deep into the infrared. I see images of myself enduring excruciating punishments from my captors. I am a bound, blood raining from my wrists and feet where the chains held me fast, blow after blow, more of my precious life source trickles down. My captors continue to torture my frame, with more insults and snide comments to try and aggravate my pride as a Shinobi. Severely weak, I force myself not to react, attempting to save what little energy I have within my frail body to fight in the next match. 'I must fight for my life... I have to get back... To Momma... A-And Papa...'

I awaken screaming and unsheathe my katana, Sora to Raiden. I gasp repeatedly and clasp my chest, but after looking around my darkened room I feel relieved. I sigh loudly and return my trusted blade back within its housing, then lay back down softly against my pillow but do not close my eyes. The memories return, cycling around with jumbled voices, shrieks, wails, endless fighting, and... Cheering. I look to my left and check what my alarm clock says what ridiculous hour I've woken up at this time.

"Argh...! 2:16 in the morning!" I angrily face-palm myself. I remove my hand and stare blankly at the ceiling. It's been 11 years since my village was destroyed and taken prisoner to America, where I was forced along with many other children to fight each other for the amusement of the TV watchers, believing it was all staged and fake, but every second was real. Painfully real.

When the government stepped in, we were all set free and the lucky surviving children were given the option to return to Japan or become a citizen of America and live in one of the states, transportation, schooling, and housing free for life. I was so badly hurt and traumatized, I decided to remain here in the USA. We were held captive for so long in North Dakota, I thought all the inhabitants of my village were dead so there wasn't anything to return back to, I decided to move to Jasper, Nevada, a quiet and small town, perfect for giving my life a second chance to live again.

I still have a few more hours before I have to get ready for class in the morning. I forcefully shut my eyes before rolling lazily onto my side, and went back to sleep.

**This is the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me how you liked it! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My alarm clock blares violently in my ears. My sword practically unsheathes itself and shanks the annoying little thing straight through its middle, and it quickly shuts up. I remove the pillow from my face and look at my partner with my hand possessively around it's hilt, gouged through the lil' bugger. I smile to Sora. If he was human, he (That's his nickname, or Raiden. Yes, swords have genders and I didn't name him, swords tell you their names if they deem you worthy enough to wield them! If they don't, then, COLD SHOULDER!) would be a very handsome, dashing, strong, Ninja and we would continue our symbiosis together.

"You're very restless this morning." I remove him from the useless clock and place him on my lap, the blunt side of course facing, and look at my pale hand. I take a minute to observe it and slide Sora back in his housing, place it on my bedding. I walk over to my closet and take out my school uniform: a white sailor top and skirt, and a white clad matching jacket with a stitched emblem regarding my class: SA on my right side of the coat. I'm a Special A student at Jasper High, meaning I have unique privileges.

I quickly get dressed in my uniform, strap Sora to Raiden to my back, and dash down the stairs. I turn the corner, and stride elegantly into the kitchen. I prepare my lunch, scrambling some eggs and green onions in a pan, and the rice cooker finished. I reach into the fridge and take out some leftover fish pieces and put all my random substances on the table, I grab my lunch Tupperware and assort them in an orderly manner.

Satisfied, I pack my lunch into my bag and approach the door. I bend down to slip my shoes on my feet, kicked my heels to make sure they fit properly, opened the world to the outside and left my house, and locking the door for safety.

On the sidewalk, I stretch all my limbs. I face the brightly shining sun. "Today's going to be a good day." I smile to myself and start walking.

Right across the street, I see a light tan house that's exactly parallel in position to mine and it's garage door is wide mouthed. I see a boy, about my age inside, putting what seems to be motorcycle helmet on his head. He gestures inside the open space to a corner that I'm too far to see clearly to whom he was. I immediately stop and stare, not caring if it's polite or not to look into other people's houses. 'What the heck is that thing?' I stand paralyzed, in awe, but in my heart, terrified. My flashbacks start returning.

He says something to the mechanical being, a giant robot I'm assuming. "Let's go, Arcee."

The blue metal robot transforms instantly, rearranging it's parts until it became a blue motorcycle. The boy climbs on to it and revs the handles and pedals. He pedals to exit of his garage, and closes its door and catches sight of me. I tense up when my white eyes meet his black ones. "Scrap," I assume he spoke, but the voice was way too feminine to be a guy's. And who says 'scrap!'? Is it like 'crap!'?

I take one last look at his dark eyes, and bow quickly and take off running.

"Jack, that girl! She saw me in bipedal and transform! We have to go after her!" Arcee's voice had hints of panic.

"Right." Jack wasn't all that thrilled at chasing a person right before school. But she did see everything, and 'knowing' girls, she would probably tell. He revved her engines again. "Let's go!" Arcee sped off, in hot pursuit of the girl.

Shiroyuki had a good head start on running, but the Arcee caught up effortlessly with her slow speed. '15 mph.' She thought. 'This girl runs pretty fast for a human. Jack only goes 8 mph. ' The motorcycle drove up close to the sidewalk, right beside Shiroyuki. When she noticed that they were right next to her, she reacted differently from what Jack thought what her 'girly stereotypical' reaction-would-be.

Shiroyuki gave him a cocky smile and said, "If you really wanted to race me, you could have asked me nicely. " and winked at him. Jack was really confused by her behavior; perhaps he didn't know anything about girls after all. "I warn you, boy." She looked over to his motorcycle's speed stats. "Huh, you only go up to 60? If you guys' are going to give me a good chase, at least be fast, okay? "With on last wink, Shiroyuki sped up incredibly leaving behind an enormous dust cloud.

Jack was coughing profusely. "C'mon Arcee! We're losing her!" Arcee increased her speed to her limit 60 mph, but was nowhere near to fleeing white blur.

"Sorry, Jack. I can't go any faster. I'm at 60." Arcee complained. " She's too fast, I doubt ANY human can ever dream going WAY OVER 60 on foot. "

Jack glared at the girl running in the distance. " It's okay, Arcee. She lives right across the street, so maybe we can get her when she comes home." He patted her dashboard. "Just go park at the school."


End file.
